The Secret
by Anime Onnanoko
Summary: Kai has a deep dark secret all the Bladebreakers know it, but Mariah wants in as well. Will she ever find out?
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

Hi. Here. I thought this story needed a change. Well let's face it, it was crap before (and still is probably still crap). I haven't have changed the story line, I just updated it a bit. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade.

"Blah" – talking 

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Kai got up as usual, at 6:00, as he does everyday, even on the weekends. He got out of bed and had a shower, then got dressed. Kai had a lot of things to think about, Mariah kept on asking the same question, 'Will you tell me your secret? Will you tell me your secret?' All of which was Ray's fault, as he had let it slip once. But Kai as always would refuse. He just didn't like talking about it. It brought back to many bad memories.

He walked into the Dojo where he met Max, Ray and Tyson, who had just woken up.

"Tyson, will you hurry up and get dressed, we're gonna be late for school." Said Ray, all Max could do was giggle.

"Morning Kai." Said Max, Kai just nodded his head to show that he heard. Ray turned when he heard Max say this. "Oh, morning Kai, I'm just having a little trouble with Tyson.

When Tyson had finally got dressed, they all got quickly got of the Dojo and made their way to school.

When they had got up to their form room Mariah walked up to them and warmly greeted them, and then looked at Kai before going back to the rest of The White Tigers.

Kai's first lesson was English then Science, both equally boring in their own way. Then at break Mariah, caught Kai all on his own in the Quad, Mariah sneaked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Kai I was wondering, since we're all alone-" "No, I'm not going to tell you, but I will someday, just not right now okay?" Said Kai

Mariah then nodded to show that she understood. "Mariah I will te-", then just as Kai was about to even maybe tell Mariah his secret Ray came and asked, "Hey Mariah, Kai I was just looking for you Mariah." Mariah looked at Kai hoping that he would say something. Kai just looked at her and got up and went in another direction. Mariah got up and followed Ray.

Ray asked "Why were you with Kai anyway?" Mariah said "Oh you know I've been asking him about his secret, I asked him again because we were alone, and I was hoping he would tell me". "Oh" said Ray. Ray looked at Mariah and said,

"Well…. I know you're not gonna like what I have to say next," "Why, what's wrong Ray," "Well Tyson, Max, Kenny and myself all know Kai's secret." "Oh, well, will you tell me please?" "We promised Kai we wouldn't tell anyone, but I'm sure he'll tell you someday." Ray said hopefully that Mariah would not be to upset.

"Oh, okay. But why did you want me?" asked Mariah. "Oh yeah. Tyson wanted to speak to you, and so did Lee." Said Ray. "Bout what?" asked Mariah. Ray just shrugged. "Okay then, where are they?" "In the form room." Mariah nodded and headed in that direction.

Kai's POV

I really want to tell her, but I just can't bring myself to tell her. I think about it and all these bad memories come flooding back. Why can't I just ask one of the guys to tell her, but then that means I would have to tell the rest of the White Tigers as well. What am I gonna do?

End Kai's POV

Kai was lost in his train of thought and bumped into his English teacher. Mr. Tanimoto.

"Oh sorry Sir, I wasn't concentrating." Said Kai as he picked up his books. "No, that's okay Kai. But are you okay? Is there anything bothering you?" asked Mr. Tanimoto. "No, nothing Sir." Said Kai as he went in the direction of his next class. Mr. Tanimoto just shook his head, as he knew there was something wrong with him.

In his next lesson, which was **double **maths, Kai was just staring out of the window, tapping his pencil on his book.

"Mr Hiwatari, now I want you to answer the next question. What is 12 squared times 24 cubed?" said Mr. Fujii their short annoying maths teacher. Kai of course wasn't listening.

Ray saw this and elbowed Kai in the ribs, "Say 1990656."

"Why?" asked Kai rubbing his ribs." "Just say it."

Kai quickly said the answer, and Mr. Fujii's reply was, "Correct but next time don't take so long."

"Thanks Ray, but did you have to hit me so hard?" asked Kai. "Sorry." Whispered Ray. "Mr Hiwatari, Mr Kon will you please stop talking." Shouted Mr. Fujii. Kai and Ray abruptly stopped talking and looked at the board.

After the lesson it was lunch. Both teams headed towards the canteen except for Kai who went to library.

**In the canteen**

"Hi, where's Kai?" asked Mariah. "He went to the library, he said he didn't feel much like eating." Answered Ray. "He didn't have any breakfast either." Said Tyson. Mariah nodded. She quickly finished her lunch and went to the library.

She saw Kai who was reading in the corner. "Hey Kai." Said Mariah. Kai looked up from his book "Hi." "Don't you feel well?" asked Mariah. "Why?" asked Kai. "Because you didn't have any breakfast or lunch." Replied Mariah. "Oh, no I just don't really feel like eating today. "Well you gotta have something to eat." "I probably will when I get home." Said Kai as Mariah smiled.

**Half and hour later.**

The bell rung signalling the end of lunch. Kai and Mariah quickly went to their lessons.

Well I hope you enjoyed it.

Plz R&R

Bye


	2. Chapter 2: I find out More

Here is the next new and improved chapter. Hope you enjoy. Today I will get Tyson to the Disclaimer.

Tyson: Yes. Kai Hiwatari1 does not own Beyblade.

KH1: Thanks, now on with the chappie.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time **

**Chapter 2: I Find Out More **

**Next Day**

Mariah whispered something in Ray's ear, and then they laughed, for what seemed ages. Then Kai and Max came along with Tyson close behind him.

"Where's Kenny?" asked Ray. "Oh he went to the library for something, I think to finish his homework," answered Tyson. "Whadya mean **his **homework Tyson, more like your homework." Said Max giggling.

Then just as the rest of the White Tiger Gang came over said hi and had a little joke around, then the bell rung.

They all went different ways, to different lessons.

Then Mariah was going pass the boys bathroom, and she heard someone vomiting. She knocked on the door, and said "Are you all right in there, do you want me to go and get a teacher?"

There was no answer. Mariah thought that the vomiting had stopped. She was just about to ask another question when, the vomiting started again.

Mariah thought that it was just someone playing a practical joke on her, so she walked off to her lesson.

Kai just came out of the bathroom, he felt shaken up, and very dizzy. He should have gone to the medical room, but he just carried on walking, towards his first lesson.

As he walked into his next class, the Mr. Nakamura said, "Why are you late?" "Because, I went to the medical room, to go and get something" Kai answered, "You look a bit pale, do you want to go back to the medical room?" "No sir, I'm fine"

That was a huge lie, because Kai did not feel fine, his chest was really hurting him, and he had a pounding headache.

Then just as they had just got settled into their lesson when, a member of staff came in, and whispered something to the teacher.

Kai knew it had to be something about him.

Then Mr. Nakamura called Kai's name. Most people looked at him, as he walked up to the teacher's desk.

Mr. Nakamura whispered, "A Mr Dickinson is waiting for you at Reception, you're going to the Hospital."

The mention of that word sent shivers down Kai's spine. He stared at the teacher as if to say, this was all a dream.

Kai slowly went back to his place and gathered his things.

When he walked out of the room, and whom should he bump into but Mariah.

Mariah asked "Why aren't you in your lesson Kai? And where are you going?" Kai not aware whom he was talking to, because he felt dizzy, and like he was going to throw up, said, "I'm going to the reception, Mr Dickinson is waiting f-"

With that Kai fainted and was looking extremely pale.

Well I hope you liked it. I think I left it on a cliffhanger.

Plz R&R

Bye


	3. Chapter 3: Going to the Hospital

Well here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Today I will get Ray to the disclaimer.

Ray: Kai Hiwatari1 does not own Beyblade.

KH1: thanks, no on with the fic.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**Chapter 3: Going To The Hospital**

Mariah didn't know what to do, so she got down on the floor, and tried to see if he was breathing.

Then she noticed that he was holding something in this hand, she opened his hand and took it out.

It was a note saying 'Kai Hiwatari has to go the reception, as Mr. Dickinson is waiting for him to take him to the Hospital.'

Mariah turned Kai over, and said "Please Kai, please wake up".

Just then she heard someone coming. She didn't know what to do.

She quickly picked him up, and put him in a cupboard that was nearby.

Mariah was relived that the person that was coming was Ray and the White Tigers.

Ray said, " Hi Mariah. What are you doing out here?" "I was just about to get a drink." Replied Mariah, hoping that they would just go away.

Ray then said, "Are you hiding something behind that door?" Mariah quickly shook her head, "No, I'm not. I-I I'm just leaning on the door because I hot and bothered, are you hot or is it just me?"

Of course Ray didn't buy it, so he pushed Mariah out of the way, and opened the door. Out fell Kai.

All of them gasped, and Mariah said, "I-I-I can explain myself". "You bet you will," said a surprised Ray.

"Well I was just going out to get a drink, because I was thirsty, then I wasn't looking where I was going, and I bumped into Kai. I asked him what he was doing out here, he said that he was going to the Reception, as Mr. Dickinson was waiting for him. Then he fainted. I heard you coming so I quickly put in there, just in case it was someone I didn't know." Said Mariah in a rush.

They all looked at each other astonished, except for Ray.

Then Ray said to Mariah "Go to the reception, and tell Mr. D to come here, do it now."

Mariah got up quickly and ran over to the reception. "Um, Hi Mr. D, Kai kinda fainted in the corridor and Ray sent me to come get you." "Oh my." Said Mr Dickinson as he quickly got up.

Mr. Dickinson followed her quite quickly. When they got there Mr Dickinson bent down next to Kai, felt his forehead, then listened to his chest where his heart was.

All of them were quite surprised, as to what Mr. D was doing to Kai. Ray was the only one not surprised as he had seen this before.

Then finally Kevin said "What's wrong with him?"

Mr. Dickinson looked at him and said, "Well, judging by what I just did I would say he was just having a fit".

Lee asked "don't you usually move around, and make weird noises?"

"Well for some reason, Kai doesn't do that," answered Mr. D.

"Well I better get going, before he gets any worse," He said.

"How could it get worse?" asked Gary. "Trust me you don't want to know," said Ray.

With that he picked up Kai and went towards the exit.

When he got to his limo, Kai suddenly woke up.

"Where am I?" He asked, as everything came into focus. "You just had a fit Kai," answered Mr. D.

Kai didn't say anything; he just folded his arms and closed his eyes.

When they got there, the receptionist told them sit down, as the doctor would be right with them.

Well I hope you liked it.

Plz R&R

Bye


	4. Chapter 4: Having and Operation

Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy. I will get Max to do the disclaimer.

Max: Hi everybody. Kai Hiwatari1 does not own Beyblade.

KH1: Yeah, thanks Max. Now on with the chappie.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**Chapter 4: Having An Operation**

As they were waiting in, Kai just sat there going paler and paler. Mr Dickinson couldn't even look at him.

Then a nurse came along and said, "Dr. Radcliffe will see you now".

So they got up and followed the nurse, until they came to a free room.

Kai didn't want to go into the room. He still remembers the last time he went in.

The doctor told him "You will have to stay here for the next 5 days. You will have operation tomorrow morning around 7:00 maybe earlier, and you will have to stay here tonight."

"Wait just a second, why do I have to have another operation, I'm fine, I have been collapsing, and having fits for the last couple of weeks but I feel fine".

With that, Kai jumped of the hospital bed and feel over, because his knees gave way. "Do you still think you're fine." said Dr Radcliffe. Kai nodded and slowly got up and sat on the bed again.

"Now can you change your clothes and I will come and give you a check-up in a bit." "I'm not staying for the night, after the check-up I outta here." Said Kai as he snatched the clothes off the nurse. "Please Kai you have to stay, or you're just gonna get sicker and sicker." Said Mr. D. "He's right you know." Said Dr. Radcliffe as he walked out of the room.

**Sui Jin School**

Mariah is really worried about Kai, and she keeps on asking The Bladebreakers and the White Tigers, "Will Kai be ok? Will Kai be okay?"

They finally get fed up and told her to SHUT UP!

She finally got the point and, and didn't say anything about Kai for the rest of the day.

**Next Day**

**At the Hospital**

Kai was due to have his operation, in an hour.

Kai couldn't think of anything, but the operation for the rest of the remaining hour.

He couldn't believe that he was going through it again. At least it wouldn't be for a year and a half this time.

Now he only had 5 minutes left. Kai felt terrified, and like he was about to throw up.

"Now, how do you feel Mr Hiwatari?" asked Dr. Radcliffe as he got Kai ready. Kai didn't replay, as he thought that if he opened his mouth, the contents of his stomach would be brought up.

He felt like marshmallow…

He woke up some hours later.

When he woke up, Mr .Dickinson said, "Hello Kai, and how are you feeling?"

Kai felt like he was going to die, he felt so weak, and fragile, he also that the new part of his body they had put in was just going to give up and he was going to die.

I feel fine, just a bit ill." Said Kai croakily. "Well you do still look so pale." Said Mr. D. Kai didn't hear him as he was so tired that he had fallen asleep. Mr. D smiled went to phone Tyson, Ray, and Kenny.

(It's going Mr. D Ray)

"Hello, Ray speaking."

"Ah, hello Ray, it's Mr. Dickinson calling."

"Hi Mr. D, how's Kai?"

"Exactly what I called you about. He's fine. He just came out of his operation, but he's fast asleep now.

"Good, good. So can we come and visit him?"

"Sure, you can come right if feel like it."

"Sure, I'll just have to Tyson to hurry up and finish his game. He's been playing that for hours.

Well I hope you liked it.

Plz R&R

Bye


	5. Chapter 5: Going back to school

Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy. I will get Kai to do the disclaimer.

Kai: do I have to?

KH1: Yes, no just hurry up.

Kai: fine, Kai Hiwatari1 does not own Beyblade.

KH1: Thank-you, now was that so hard? Now on with the fic

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**Chapter 5: Going Back To School**

**At the Hospital **

"Hi boys over here." Shouted out Mr. Dickinson. The Bladebreakers followed him to Kai's room.

"Is he asleep?" asked Max Mr. D nodded.

"He looks really pale." Said Tyson. "No duh genius, he just came out of an operation." Said Ray. Max giggled.

They staying there for 2 hours then went home.

**Five Days Later**

After the five days were up, Kai packed up his things, and went.

He was glad to leave that place, he still felt a bit weak though. He thought that Mr. D would not let him go to school until next week.

He actually missed his friends from school, which he wouldn't normally.

When he got home he heard his Ray saying, "Come Tyson, you can do that when we get home, we have to go pick up Kai." "Aww Man, I just had the high score and you made me lose it." "Oh well, now come on or we're gonna be late."

Kai walked into the room and they all turned around to look at him. Ray said, "I'm sorry we didn't pick you up from the Hospital, I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." Said Kai. "So how do you feel?" asked Max as he snatched the controller off of Tyson. "Hey, I wasn't finished yet." Shouted Tyson. "Well you have been on for hours. You've gotta learn to share Ty." Said Max as he turned back round to Kai.

"I'm okay, I just feel a bit weak, in the chest," said Kai

"Oh, all right then, but I'm not so sure about when you said you were weak in the chest." Said Ray. "Are you sure that you are ok? You look a bit pale, do you need to take your medicine?"

"Ray I said I'm fine, you know I hate it when you fuss over me like that." Said Kai as he walked down the corridor to his bedroom.

Ray had a worried look on her face, he new something bad was gonna happen to Kai.

**Next Day**

When Kai got to his form room, all his classmates all kept on saying hello as if he was new or something.

Then all of a sudden Tyson actually stood on the table and started to dance. "Tyson get down or you're gonna fall off." Shouted Lee. And he was right, cause within seconds Tyson had fallen off and landed on his bum.

"Hey, that hurt." Said Tyson as he rubbed his rear end. "Well that's what you get for pulling a stupid stunt like that." Said Mariah. "Well I wouldn't have done it if that pipsqueak you call a team-mate hadn't dared me to." Shouted Tyson. "Who Kevin?" asked Mariah as she glared at him. "Yes Kevin." Kai smirked at this.

When form time had finished, they all went to their first lessons, which for Kai was Maths then History.

At break Mariah came up to him in the Quad and asked, "Did the operation go alright Kai? Do you feel alright now?" "Yeah I feel alright now, but I still feel a bit weak in the chest," answered Kai.

"Oh," said Mariah, "Where did you have the operation, and can you show me your scar? Please." Hoping that if he didn't tell her at least if she saw the scar she would figure out what had happened, and what was wrong with him.

Kai looked at her as if to say, are you trying to say something. "Well I can't tell you where I had it or show you where the scar is, because you will find out soon enough."

Mariah looked at him, 'Well that's good, if I'm going to find out soon.'

With that Kai said goodbye to Mariah and, went off, towards the door, but before he got there things started to go out of focus, the ground was swaying, he felt his life going, then everything went black.

Mariah saw this happen and rushed over to him, she looked to see if he was breathing, he wasn't, and Mariah thought he was dead.

She then quickly called Ray, He answered in a happy tone, "Hi, what is it Mariah?" She said in an unhappy tone, "Well Kai just fainted, and he's not breathing" she started to cry. "And I don't 'sob' know what 'sob' to do".

Ray quickly said, "Where are you? And give him mouth to mouth resuscitation". Mariah said, " I'm in the Quad." "Okay just do what I said, and I'll be there in a minute."

Mariah quickly put her cell phone away, knelt down beside Kai, turned him over, held his nose, opened his mouth, and breathed into his mouth continuously.

Then when Ray got there he told all the people around Kai to get lost.

The rest of the Bladebreakers came as well, Tyson said, "Aww man this has happened before, he is gonna be alright?"

WhenMariah hadfinally got him breathing properly, and her and Ray picked Kai up and took him to the medical room. Ray put a bucket next to where they had put him. "What's that for?" asked Mariah. "Oh nothing said Ray.

Then they heard someone coughing then throwing up. "What's that noise?" asked Mariah. "Oh nothing" said Ray, but Mariah didn't believe him, and went back to the Medical Room.

She saw what she didn't want to be seeing; Kai was standing on the windowsill, and it looked like he was going to jump off.

She ran to the window and shouted "KAI, NO!" Then she noticed that he had his eyes closed.

"Ray, Ray come here, come here, NOW!" she shouted.

Ray came running over, and said, "He's sleepwalking"

Mariah tried to grab Kai's sweatshirt, but Ray grabbed her hand, and said, "Don't, or he will move, and if he moves then he is dead meat."

" But we have to get him off of there" said Mariah desperately. "We will, look ," said Ray. Mariah looked down and saw, Tyson, Max and Kenny, all down there.

Mariah still touched him when Ray was not looking, and of course Kai moved, and then he was falling to his death. Then as he was falling Kai, woke up, and realized what was going on, and he grabbed a windowsill, but was falling so fast that he broke his arm, but still kept on falling down.

Well I hope you liked it.

Plz R&R

Bye


	6. Chapter 6: Going to the Hospital, Again

Well here is the next chapter. And I am afraid (but you're not) that the next chapter is the last one. I will get Mariah to d the disclaimer.

Mariah: Yeah. Kai Hiwatari1 does own Beyblade.

KH1: Thanks, now on with the chappie.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**Chapter 6: Going To The Hospital, Again**

As Kai was falling, he went a state of shock and fainted. When he hit the ground, there was a loud crack.

Everyone rushed down, and Ray asked, "Did you by any chance, touch Kai when I told you not to?" Mariah said quickly, "No I did not, why would I be that stupid."

'Oh what have I done, for all I know I could of killed him'

She quickly rushed downstairs, and went up to Kai and, started to cry, and said, "Oh…Kai, oh…Kai, please be ok, please be ok."

Ray came over and looked at his neck, his head was turning the way it was not supposed to turn. His neck was broken.

"What's the matter Ray? What's the matter? Asked Mariah. "By the looks of it, he broke his arm and neck ," said Ray.

'Oh my god what have I done? What have I done?'

"Call an ambulance now, NOW!" shouted Ray.

Mariah got out her phone, and rung the hospital, and said, "Can you please come to Sui Jin High School someone has fallen out of a window, and broken their neck. "We'll be right there," they said.

Mariah waited in agony for the next 5 minutes.

When they finally came, they carefully, put him on a stretcher.

Mariah thought that she had to phone, Mr. D. So she got out her phone again, and called him.

(It's going Mr. D, Mariah)

"Hello, who's calling please?"

"Um, Hi Mr. D. It's me Mariah."

"Yes dear,"

"Kai was sleepwalking, and jumped out of a window, and broke his arm and neck."

"Oh, ok, then, I'll meet you at the Hospital."

Ray, Max and Mariah go into the ambulance. While the other quickly ran out the gates of the school and headed for the Hospital.

It was a long journey, even though it was only 10 minutes.

When they got there, they all went and sat in the waiting room. Mariah felt sick, very hot, and guilty.

**2 hours 30 minutes later**

When they were allowed to see him, his arm was in plaster, and so was his neck.

Mariah went up to him and held his hand, and said under her breath, "I'm sorry, I…I…I didn't mean to, I'm really, really sorry. Please wake up, please. I just want to know you're okay."

She let go of his hand, and said she needed to go to the bathroom.

When she left, Tyson said, "Man, Kai got done bad, is he in a coma or something? And when can we go and eat?"

"No, he's not in a coma Tyson, he's unconscious," said Ray.

"And NO we CANNOT go and EAT!" shouted Ray.

"Oh man, I'm hungry," said Tyson.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," laughed Kevin. "Oh, shut up, Kevin," said Tyson.

The nurse came and said they had to go.

When they got outside, Tyson asked, "Can we eat now?"

"NO WE CANNOT GO AND EAT!" shouted Ray and Max together.

"Why can't we go and eat?" said Tyson.

"Because, we have to find Mariah, and give her a lift home." Said Ray and Max, together again

Ray got out his phone, and called Mariah. When Mariah picked up the phone, she was crying.

Ray asked, "Why are you crying Mariah?" "Oh, nothing, I just fell over, on my way home, answered Mariah.

"Why are you on your way home? "And where are you?"Asked Ray.

"I'm just coming up my road, why?" said Mariah

"Oh it's just that, I was gonna ask you if, you wanted a lift home," said Ray. "Oh I would of said yes, but my mum called me as I came out of the toilet and asked where I was. So I had to come home because dinner was ready. And oh yeah, is Kai all right?" she said in a hurry.

"Oh ok then, and I don't think he is because, he never woke up, so that means he is still unconscious," said Ray.

"I'm hungry, can we go now? Said Tyson in the background. "Hold on a sec Mariah," "NO WE CANNOT GO YET! I TOLD YOU THAT ALREADY!" shouted Ray

"Sorry about that Mariah" said Ray. "That's okay, see you tomorrow, bye", she said quickly and hung up.

Mariah was glad to be home. She had not come home for the reason that she had told Ray, it was that she could not face them, after what she had done.

She was thinking about tomorrow, she was thinking how she was going to get out of going to school.

Mean while, back at the Hospital, the nurse had called them back in, to ask them for a phone number to ring, just in case anything happened.

Ray gave her, his, Mariah's, Tyson's and Mr. D's. The nurse thanked them, and showed them out.

"Can we go ad eat, NOW, because I am STARVING!" Shouted Tyson.

"All right, all right, we will go and eat. So where do you wanna eat?" said Max .

"I wanna eat at Burger King," said Tyson and Kevin together.

"Hey where's Kenny? I thought he was behind us, and the rest of the White Tigers?" said Tyson.

Then at that moment Kenny came rushing out, yelling at the top of his voice.

"What's the matter Kenny? Asked Max .

"Well I was going to the bathroom, and then, this old man started chasing me, and he chased me into the toilet, then I thought he wasn't there so I came out, and I saw him standing there, and he said he wanted my laptop. So then I just ran past him yelling and screaming at the top of my voice." Said Kenny all in a rush.

Everyone stared at him, as though he was an alien or something.

"Well then, let's go to Burger King, and get ourselves some grub," said Max. "Hey wait you never answered my question, where are the rest of the White Tigers?" asked Tyson. "Oh, they went home." Said Kevin. "How come you didn't go with them?" asked Tyson. "Because I didn't want to okay." Replied Kevin

So they went, and ate, but as usual, Tyson went back for more, and more and more.

When he had finished, the person said you bill is, £199.99! Everyone stared at Tyson. "Man I wish Kai was here." Said Max. "Well unfortunately he isn't." said Ray "Well what are we gonna do?" asked Kevin "RUN!" shouted Kenny as they all legged out of the shop and down the street.

Ray slapped Tyson when they were hiding in the alleyway. Tyson asked, "Why did you slap me?" "I slapped you because, you ate so much, and you almost made us wash dishes, because that's what happens when you don't pay." Said Ray.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow," said everyone, to everyone. "Oh yeah I almost forgot," said Ray, "Are we going back to the hospital tomorrow?"

"Yeah ok," said everyone.

"Hold on, again," said Tyson, "Lets go over to my house for a little while, com'on. It's only 5:15."

"Oh fine let's go then, said Ray. So they walked down the street, till they got to Tyson's Dojo, where they were greeted by Tyson's grandpa asking them if they wanted him to teach them kendo.

"Well what are we gonna do?" asked Kevin. "You're still here." Said Tyson. Max and Ray shrugged. "Hey I know what we can do. Tyson do you have any alcohol?" asked Kevin. "Sure why?" "We could play a drinking game."

"No Kevin." Said Ray. "Ah come on Ray we are fifteen." Said Max. "Oh fine then."

Kenny of course didn't have any, but Kevin, Max, Ray and Tyson did. But as usual Tyson had to over do it, and kept on drinking, and got himself drunk.

Ray and Max carried Tyson to the bathroom. When they got to the bathroom Tyson threw up, and Max and Ray dropped him.

They told Tyson's grandpa what happened, and he gave Tyson a lecture and put him to bed.

The next day, Ray phoned Mariah, and told her what had happened yesterday, and asked if she wanted to go and see Kai.

Then Ray phoned the rest of the White Tigers and Kenny, Kevin and Kenny said yes, but the rest said no.

Ray went into Tyson's room and asked him. But he said no, as he had a really bad hangover.

So when they got to the Hospital, the nurse took them to Kai.

To their surprise, the nurse said that he was awake, but his eyes were closed, and he wanted to be left alone.

Mariah went up to him, and said, "Hi Kai, how are you feeling? I hope you get better soon." All Kai did was grunt.

They stayed for a little while, and when Kevin, Max, and Kenny had gone, all that was left was Mariah and Ray.

Ray asked him what happened the other day. Kai said he couldn't remember anything that day.

Then he said, "Ray you know I don't like being here, and you know, why." Mariah asked if he could tell her why, but he said he would tell her soon.

When they went, Kai actually went to sleep. They said that they would meet here tomorrow.

Well I hope you liked it.

Plz R&R

Bye.


	7. Chapter 7: Mariah finds out

Well here is the last and final chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I will get Kai to do the disclaimer of last chapter.

Kai: I don't want to, and nothing you say will make me do it.

KH1: Well you have to or Dranzer is mine.

Kai: How did you get that?

KH1: You should really be careful of pickpockets.

Kai: Fine. Kai Hiwatari1 does not own Beyblade. Now can I have back my blade.

KH1: Here ya go. Now on with fic.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**Chapter 7: Mariah Finds Out **

**6 Weeks Later**

6 weeks later Kai was allowed out of the Hospital, but he still had a bandage round his neck.

He didn't go to school for two weeks as he neck was still bad.

When he went back, he still had the bandage on his neck, and everyone was saying 'Hi', 'How are you?' 'How did you break your neck?'

All Kai would say was, I'm fine, but he didn't answer the last question.

When he got to his form room, Mariah said, "Hi Kai, how are you feeling? I came and visited you everyday. I would always wish that you would get better soon. And you would never believe what happened to Tyson." "Why what happened to Tyson?" Said Kai curiously. "First of all they went to Burger King and Tyson ate to many burgers." "How many burgers did Tyson eat?" said Kai. "I dunno, you would have to ask Ray," said Mariah.

"Well as I was saying," she continued, "The bill was £199.99! Then they legged it out of Burger King, and then they went to Tyson's house and played a drinking game. Of course Tyson went over the top and had to many drinks, and was sick. And grandpa gave one hack of a lecture." Said Mariah.

"How did you find that out?" said Kai "Ray told me," said Mariah. "I'll ask him later," said Kai. Just then the bell rung and they started to go their respective lessons. "Bye," said Mariah. Kai said nothing.

On the way home from school, Kai asked Ray about Tyson. He said it was all true.

When he got home Mariah rung him.

(It's going Kai, Mariah)

"Hi, Kai speaking"

"Hi, Kai it's me Mariah"

"I just wanted to check if you were okay,"

"Yeah, I'm fine. My neck is just a bit sore," said Kai.

"Well I've gotta go, see you tomorrow,"

"Bye."

For the next couple of days, Mariah would always now and again ask: "Can you tell me your secret now?" Kai as always would either say no, or would say nothing at all.

Then a couple of weeks later Mariah found out why all those bad things had happened to Kai, why he had to have an operation, and he would not tell her where he had, had it. She was devastated and felt so very sorry for Kai, and knew why he always kept to himself, why he would never tell anyone where he was going.

It was when Kai and Ray were having a Beyblade match, they had just finished, and it was a draw.

Ray started to ask him, "Did you go to the Hospital before because, of your thing?" Just then Mariah came over, hid in the bushes and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Yeah, I have had several operations on it and they still can't find out, what's wrong with me," said Kai. "Anyway, how long have you had that condition anyway? Asked Ray. "Well, lets see, I've had it since I was 3, and I almost died from it when it first attacked me, and I had my very first operation. I stayed in Hospital until I was 4 and a half," said Kai.

"Well that jogged my memory a bit, remember when you had that attack in school, and you was like in a whole crowd of people, and I was the only one who saw you, and I was at the other end of the corridor," said Ray.

"Why can't you say where it is, like outside here?" asked Ray. "Because, I don't want anyone to hear it, it is quite personal ya know," said Kai. "Oh, I was just wondering, can you tell me that story again, I forgot." said Ray.

"How could you forget, never mind," said Kai.

"Well I was 3, and I wasn't doing stuff like a normal 3 year old boy would do, I would always want to be left alone in my room, and anyone who bothered me, I would pay them back, anyway I could. Well anyways, I was in my room, and I was going to go downstairs, because, I was going to go and break something for some reason. As I started to go down the stairs I started to get pains in my chest, and started to feel a bit sick and dizzy. Well I still continued to go downstairs. When I reached the bottom, I felt like I was going to collapse, and because I was only 3 years old, I started to cry.

My mum heard me and came to where she heard me crying. She asked me what was wrong, but I couldn't bear the pain so all I did, was cry, and point to where it hurt. Then all of a sudden I stopped crying, and started to have a fit, and I was still holding my chest. My mother got really worried, and didn't know what to do. Then I stopped having a fit and just laid still. Then I…just stopped breathing.

My mother immediately called the Hospital. When I woke up, my mum told me that I had just had a heart attack . She also told me that I would have this heart condition until I died. She told me that it would worsen, as I got older. She then told me that I would have an operation in a couple of days. I knew what that was, so I started to cry, because I didn't want to have it. I tried to escape from the Hospital, several time but I would always get caught.

But I kept on having fits, and getting ill really easily, so they made me stay in the Hospital until I was 4 and a half." Finished Kai.

Mariah heard the whole thing, and felt so sorry for Kai. She never knew all those bad things had happened to him.

She walked out of the bushes, and pretended, that she hadn't heard any of it.

Kai and Ray looked up at her as she passed. Kai and Ray said, "Hi Mariah." "Hi." Said Mariah as she stared at Kai.

Kai then said something else, "Mariah I want to tell you something." Mariah knew what he was going to say. "Well," he started "When you've been wanting to me to tell you, my secret, I've kept on saying no, but now I'm ready to tell you." Said Kai. Mariah just stood there and felt bad, that she had heard all of that, and now he was going to tell her.

"I, I, I, I, I have a heart condition. That's why I've been needing to go to the Hospital all the time." Said Kai. Then he told her the story of how he first realized he had it.

After that Mariah said, "I feel really sorry for you Kai." "Don't be Mariah. I feel fine most of the time, but sometimes I feel really ill, and sometimes I do really weird things. And if I have a heart attack, I don't die, I just nearly die." Said Kai. "Well thank you Kai, for telling me. I promise I will not a soul, bye, bye see you two tomorrow." Said Mariah as ran off.

Then Ray and Kai said goodbye to each other, and went home.

As Kai is walking home, he is thinking about, how he just told Mariah his most deepest, darkest secret.

Maybe one day he will not be plagued, by this heart condition any longer, but that's a story is for another day.

**THE END **

**Thanks for reading.**

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the whole story.

Plz R&R

Bye


End file.
